


I'm the pain you tasted

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [69]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight
Genre: Barebacking, Cock & Ball Torture, Erotic Electrostimulation, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, POV Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Jason and Slade capture Dick and decide to show him some new, creative uses of his escrima sticks.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Exchange Fics [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51139
Comments: 19
Kudos: 267
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	I'm the pain you tasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Averia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/gifts).



Dick is even more beautiful than he remembers: soft hair falling over bronze skin, long, dark lashes curling against chiseled cheekbones, lips like those of a Grecian hero hewn in marble. 

Jason has always resented that about him. Dick's got everything – killer looks, killer skills, and a killer charm that drew everyone on his side, made everyone like him, or, in Jason's case, want to _be_ like him. Unless you were not on his side and didn't want to be, in which case you might want to punch him in the face. With a lot more gusto than you'd punch any other vigilante.

Jason can relate. He's always wanted that, has always wanted Dick, wanted his hair tickling his skin, his lashes brushing against his own cheeks, his lips— everywhere. Dick was as unreachable as the stars but foolishly, Jason had thought that if he worked hard enough, Dick would eventually notice him. He'd had to. What a pathetic little weakling Jason used to be. No wonder that Joker had been able to capture him so easily. That he had tortured him endlessly. Jason would have tortured himself, too.

Dick's head is lolling as Slade handles him, shackling his wrists and chaining him up, and the way his body is pliable and easy to mold makes something dangerous stir inside Jason.

He grabs Dick's chin, twists his head left and right, examining it.

"You roughed him up quite a bit," he says. His voice modulators swallow any inflection that might have been there.

"You said to bring him in alive," Slade drawls. "You didn't say how alive he was supposed to be."

Jason lets it go. He rubs the pad of his gloved thumb over the discoloration on Dick's cheek. Even busted up, he loses none of his allure. Jason's fingers claw into his cheeks. He wants to _break_ him. Like he was broken.

He wonders if he should take off his helmet or if he should leave the surprise for later. He wants Dick to _see_ the hatred in his eyes, but at the same time, he does not want to give himself away so soon. The possible shock factor is too good to pass up.

Once Dick is secured, Jason holds his open palm toward Slade who places one of Dick's escrima into it. The other he keeps himself. Jason flicks on the switch. Electricity sizzles and a ring of blue light encircles the stick about an inch from the top. He shuts it off again and flips the stick in his hand once.

Then he cracks it across Dick's jaw.

 _Wakey wakey._ "Wake up."

He hits him again, ignoring the Joker's voice in his head. Already a nasty bruise is blooming on that perfect face. It satisfies something primal inside Jason. His nostrils flare.

Dick groans and his muscles tense up as he comes to. He's trying to balance himself on his feet but his legs are spread wide by a bar keep his shackles apart. The chains he's dangling from rattle as he moves. Once awareness hits, his head jerks up so he can take in his surroundings and assess the threat.

"Nice place you got here," he says groggily but cheerfully, insufferable as always. "Though if you're planning on staying longer, might I suggest investing in some plants? They really liven up any place. Unless industrial chic is what you're going for. In which case, good job."

Slade backhands him across the face. Blood spatters off to the side. The sight of Dick with blood oozing down his split lip is deeply satisfying.

"Good to see you, too, Slade." Dick sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, then spits a gob of blood at their feet. "I'd return the handshake, but as you see I'm a little tied up at the moment."

"Nightwing," Jason says through his mask.

"You're that guy who has been making Gotham unsafe. The Arkham Whatsit? You're working together with Slade?"

"Not quite right. Deathstroke works for _me._ "

"Rich boy, are you? Last I heard Deathstroke doesn't come cheap."

"Unlike you, as _I_ heard," Jason says and it's a pity Dick can't see the smug look on his face. "Begging for daddy to play with you again."

Jason presses the tip of the escrima stick against Dick's breastbone.

"How does it feel to need rescuing for the second time in one night?"

"Rescuing? I'm just hanging out here."

"Do you think Bruce is gonna come bail you out again? Do you think he knows where you are? Do you think he even cares? I've disabled your tracker and I bet he thinks you're a good boy who's back in Blüdhaven by now."

Dick looks at him askance, wary and frowning. 

"Oh, that's right," Jason continues taunting him. "I know who Batman is. The big secret won't be such a secret anymore after tonight. And then what's going to happen to you, huh? It's only a matter of time before someone figures out who Nightwing really is. Or Robin. Oracle. They'll be coming after your friends, your neighbours, anyone you know. It's almost better that you're here with us, where no one else can get at you."

"You're bluffing."

"Do you really want to bet everything on that?"

"What do you _want?"_ Dick demands. It's gratifying to see him lose his cool.

"Ah, now we're getting to the good bit," Jason says and tips Dick's head up with his escrima. "What I want, is to see you suffer."

"You and so many others."

"Maybe," Jason says and twirls the escrima around. "But I have you here. I can _make_ you suffer."

"Hey, listen. Is this going to go on for much longer? At this rate I'm gonna miss Christmas dinner. Unless you've talked me to death before that."

"Ah, the bravado, the posturing." Jason taps the black stick against Dick's cheek. "I was like you once. Never knew when to shut up. Got me into real deep shit."

"Seems to me like you haven't learnt your lesson. I mean, can we skip the villain origin story?"

Jason grips Dick's chin, making sure to dig his thumb into the bruise he's inflicted there earlier. Dick barely even flinches. "You've got such a pretty mouth. When was the last time you put it to good use?"

"Just this morning when I ate breakfast."

"You think you're so cute." Jason forces open Dick's mouth and plunges the tip of the escrima stick inside.

Dick's eyes bulge and his chains rattle as he tries to get away.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you. What if I accidentally turn this thing to the max? Yeah, we overrode your palm print. You can no longer use your escrima, but we can."

Dick ceases pulling back so much. His suprise has turned into a death glare.

"What's that?" Jason asks and raises his hand toward his ear to mimick listening. "No smart comeback? Guess you must be running out of steam. It happens to the best of us."

He nods to Slade, who has been watching them all this time, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Slade pushes himself off the wall and picks up a knife from the workbench next to him. Dick eyes him as he approaches, no doubt keeping a fixed gaze on the weapon Slade is carrying.

There are already holes in Nightwing's suit – it's been a long night for him; first Penguin, now them – which makes Slade's job easier. He just uses the knife to slice them wider, to expose Dick's chest little by little.

"Hold still, kid," Slade says, standing so close to Dick it's almost intimate. Jason is no longer securing the escrima, but Dick keeps it obediently in his mouth anyway. His jaw is clenched, his throat tight. Jason smirks behind his visor. It's a first step.

Dick is shaking, though it's more likely from the strain the spreader bar puts on him than it is from fear, Jason tells himself. He can't go underestimating Dick so early in the game. 

While Slade is occupied with cutting open Dick's suit, Jason gets the other escrima. He's enjoying the silence too much to be breaking it just yet by freeing Dick's mouth again. Stepping around Dick, he hits the back of Dick's thighs with the escrima stick, appreciating the way his ass clenches. That one gets a whack across it as well. Dick tenses, trying his best not to jerk abruptly. Slade's knife is nearing his crotch.

The sound and feel of the escrima hitting Dick's ribs or his shoulders have something soothing about them. So do Dick's muffled grunts. Perhaps Jason has become more like his erstwhile tormentor than he'd care to admit. It doesn't matter. He thumps Dick again.

"Careful up there," Slade says, "or we're going to have an accident on our hands. I'm not gonna clean up the mess if I nick an artery."

"I'm paying _you_ to be careful, so you better be."

"That's why I'm warning you."

Jason taps the underside of Dick's arm one last time before switching gears. He runs the tip of the escrima up one side of Dick's neck to his jaw, tilting up his head, then runs it down the other.

He comes to a halt over Dick's exposed nippled.

"Stop," he tells Slade and pulls the other escrima from Dick's mouth just before he turns the juice on.

Dick bites back a scream as his muscles lock up. His body curves around source of electricity, trembling, until Jason takes it away again. Then Dick slumps, hanging limply from his shackles. 

Slade has made short work of his suit. With the front of it cut away to expose Dick's torso, it looks like nothing more than a stripper's outfit.

Jason traces a scar along Dick's ribs with the edge of the escrima, making him squirm and jerk away.

"This would be a lot easier on you if you stayed still and let this happen."

Jason shocks Dick again, just for a split second. It earns him a small gasp. Dick can do better than that, Jason is sure of that, so he turns the electricity low on his other escrima and runs it over Dick's side. Dick's muscles spasm and he lurches away again, but this time Jason shocks him from the other side as well.

Dick shakes like a rattled window as Jason increases the voltage – especially when Jason focuses the electricity on Dick's nipples. Dick throws his head back and his arms flex as he tries to pull himself away.

Jason is not really surprised to see Dick's cock jutting out from between his thighs.

"Look who's getting off on this," he jeers and pokes it with the tip of his escrima.

Dick bites off a grunt and glares at Jason through sweaty bangs. His breath is coming harsh and deep through his nose, the muscles in his jaw too tense to let him open his mouth.

Jason changes that when he flicks on the electricity for just a moment, just below the head of Dick's cock. It punches a shocked moan from Dick's mouth.

This is fun, Jason thinks and gives Dick another low dosage, this time dragging the stick all the way to Dick's balls. A desperate whine wrenches itself from Dick's throat, rising in pitch.

Jason shuts off the power and taps the now inert escrima stick against Dick's balls. Dick collapses again but his thighs still spasm and he sucks in a sharp breath with every tap, almost like a gasp.

"Not so clever now, are you?" Jason asks, basking in the feeling of triumph over Dick's torment. He's tilting up Dick's chin but Dick's eyes are scrunched shut. He's not going to be glaring at Jason anytime soon.

In fact, Dick is flinching more visibly with each flick against his cock, as though his defense were crumbling. It's making Jason hard. He could keep this up for hours, alternating between gentle caresses, hard smacks, and an ever more prolonged exposure to electricity – but at the same time, he wants to crush Dick _now._

He's done playing.

With the suddenness of a viper strike, Jason rams the butt of the escrima into Dick's solar plexus. Dick doubles over as far as his bonds allow, face pale and eyes nearly bugging out of it.

Jason throws the escrima sticks into the air as if beginning to juggle them, but instead of lobbing them upwards again, he throws them over to Slade.

The sound of Jason's zipper cuts into the silence between them as Jason steps behind Dick. He rips Dick's suit up more to reveal his pretty ass. Jason smacks it. Once he's done with Dick, it won't be so unblemished anymore.

Dick tries to squirm away, but Jason grips Dick's hips hard and rubs his cock between his cheeks.

"Really?" Dick rasps on a strained breath. "Rape? Is that the worst you can do?"

"Sounds like you're used to it. Then I don't have to tell you what you have to do." Jason pulls one of Dick's cheeks apart with his thumb and rubs the head of his cock against Dick's twitching hole. _"Relax."_

With that, he pushes in. Dick just exhales sharply, as if refusing to give his captors even the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" he asks and yanks Dick's head back by his hair. "You don't have to pretend so hard. I'll have broken you by the end of the night either way. Might as well give in now."

"You won't get away with this," Dick grits out between his teeth.

Jason barks a bitter laugh and snaps his hips forward. "Honey, I'm already getting away with this. What's the worst you can do, anyway? Throw me into Arkham? I already did my time there, and this is what it made me."

"Boo – fucking – hoo," Dick forces out despite the pain Jason is inflicting on him. Jason knows first hand how much it hurts to be fucked when you're not ready, physically and emotionally. Fucking Dick dry like this is not comfortable for Jason either, but it's giving him a mad rush anyway. "Already – told you. Not interested – in your origin story."

"You'd be surprised." 

"What's – that supposed to mean?"

Jason smirks. "Make me come and I'll let you in on a secret."

Dick finally cries out as Jason fucks him harder. Jason can't describe how hot that makes him. It's not so much the physical pleasure Dick's body is making him feel – though there's that, too – it's more the thrill of getting to violate him. He can all but feel Dick's hatred and repulsion in the way he still tries to inch away even as Jason's thrusts are shuddering through him.

Jason is drinking this all in when Slade is stepping up to Dick as if to size him up. He touches Dick's face but Dick jerks his head to the side.

Then Dick screams.

Eyes wide and teeth bared, Dick screams, and his body is locking down on Jason, muscles convulsing. Jason hears the buzz of the escrima and he could swear he's feeling a tingle in his cock, too.

A moment later, Dick deflates like a punctured tire, his chains and Jason the only things that are keeping him upright. Jason meets no resistence as he pounds into him deeper. It's overwhelming how good Dick feels like this. Jason lets his head fall back and moans.

Dick's panting is coming out sharp and desperate, almost like sobs, and it's egging Jason on. He's close. Just then, the escrima buzzes again and Dick tenses up with a pitiful cry. His legs and spine are ramrod straight and his insides are contracting so tightly it's shoving Jason over the edge.

Groaning deeply, he fills Dick up and when Dick collapses this time, Jason wants to follow suit. Instead, he takes a deep breath and gestures toward Slade, demanding one of the escrima. 

Dick grunts weakly when Jason pulls out. He already regrets leaving that warm body behind. No matter. The night is young and Batman not going to interrupt him anytime soon. Plenty of time to play some more with Nightwing. Jason intends to make him beg for it before they're through.

He scoops up a drop of come that's sliding down towards Dick's balls and pushes it back into Dick's ass. The rim is a pretty shade of red that complements the black of Dick's escrima stick that he sets against it. 

Dick jerks.

"No," he gurgles and shakes his head but a quick shock from Slade shuts him up again.

It also makes Dick's ass clench. Jason brushes his hand over the finger-shaped bruises there and flicks on the juice of his own escrima for a second to make him do it again. Dick convulses a lot harder this time.

Jason spreads Dick's glistening hole apart again. He wants to run his tongue over it, drawing a gasp from Dick as it flutters. Later. For now, he wedges the escrima inside.

A keen sound lodges itself in Dick's throat, unable to get out. When he looks up, Jason sees Slade's hand around it. The man himself is letting out a dirty chuckle. Dick appears to be in despair.

"Did Bruce not train you for this?" Jason taunts and screws the stick in deeper. Dick raises himself on tiptoes as if he could away from this. "He always wanted us to be prepared for everything, because anything could be used against us." Jason scoffs. "How right he was."

He motions Slade to take over. 

"That's right, I said 'us,'" he intones grandly, at last ready for his big reveal. Crossing into Dick's field of vision again, he takes off his helmet. 

Dick's pinched face goes from frowning in discomfort to frowning in confusion as his eyes land on Jason. They were already shining, but now they're welling up for real.

"Jason?"

"So you do remember me."

"How can this be? We thought you were dead." Dick's face scrunches up and Jason would like to think it's because of the regret of not getting to save him - instead of, you know, Slade forcing the escrima deeper into Dick's ass.

"There was a time I certainly wish I had been."

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this?" 

Dick's gaze is desperate and imploring, as though this were a more intimate setting between just the two of them and Slade wasn't fucking Dick with his own weapon.

Jason swipes his thumb over Dick's chin.

"I told you," he says, leaning so close he fills Dick's entire vision. "I want to hurt you. I want to _break_ you. And you're mine now. To do with as I please."

With these words scratching at the inside of his mind, Jason presses his mouth to Dick's, hard. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it until the skin breaks open again. He tells himself it's the taste of blood that makes his stomach turn, nothing else.

Dick is dazed and uncomprehending, but not for long. When Jason nods to Slade, Dick straightens, eyes ripped wide, head tipped backwards, and teeth clenched, spit bubbling at the corners of his mouth. The muscles at his throat are tight and Jason feels a pull to bite his neck.

When Dick sinks in on himself again, quietly gasping for breath, Jason runs his thumb over his Adam's apple. He resists the urge to squeeze and taps his thumb against Dick's throat instead. He'll have fun choking him some other time. Maybe later. There's so much he wants to subject Dick to. He has to pace himself.

Was this how Joker felt when he tortured Jason?

Jason grabs the back of Dick's head and inhales, almost tasting Dick's fear. It's delicious. As it should be.

He places the tip of the second escrima against the base of Dick's cock. Jason grins to see it twitching. Dick's hiccupped sob becomes a trapped groan the moment Jason flicks the power on at the lowest setting. It should be no more than a buzzing sting. Which doesn't mean it's not painful on sensitive places like this.

Dick is spasming and so is his cock. It's wet and oozing, and Dick gives a sharp cry when Jason slides the escrima through that mess. Jason is genuinely surprised to learn that Dick can come from all that. His cock twitches even harder as it unloads in spurts across Dick's stomach.

Dick is crying by the time they switch off the escrima. Crying and limp.

Jason wants to fuck him like that, overstimulated and pliable, there for nothing but Jason's pleasure. He's getting hard again just thinking about it.

"Bring him to my cot," he tells Slade. "Leave the cuffs. He's not going to hurt me."

Jason, on the other hand, intends to hurt Dick _a lot._ This night is not long enough for all that he has in mind. But it's going to be a fun one.

For him, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Firestarter" by The Prodigy.


End file.
